dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Broly/Abilities
Abilities According to his father, Paragus, Broly was the true Super Saiyan. Even as an infant, his power was sufficient enough to protect both himself and his father from the explosion of the [[planet Vegeta]]. As a warrior he was cold, ruthless, and extremely effective in combat. Broly was a Saiyan that was responsible for the destruction of many worlds, including the entire South Galaxy, and has enough power to demolish a planet with a single attack. In his Legendary Super Saiyan state, Broly was strong enough to defeat two Fourth Grade [[Super Saiyan|Super Saiyan's]], two Second Grade Super Saiyans and a Super [[Nameccian]], and upon his arrival on [[Earth]] demonstrated his capabilities again by fighting off one Super Saiyan 2, two Super Saiyans and two abnormally strong [[Human|Human's]] while Broly was a Super Saiyan initially, then against the SSJ2 as a Legendary Super Saiyan, before finally being killed by the combined power of Son Gokū(in Super Saiyan Fourth Grade) and his [[Son Gohan|two]] [[Son Goten|sons]](in Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan) with the help of Trunks blocking his connection to his Gigantic Meteor with his a specialized Energy blast, pushing Broly into the core of the Sun. Power From birth, Broly's power was monstrous, even by Saiyan standards. He was born with a power level of 10,000 — a feat which instilled great fear in King Vegeta. As he aged, his power only continued to increase. As a young boy, Broly was already capable of transformation and the complete destruction of entire planets. By adulthood, Broly was also capable of concealing his power in order to deceive his enemies. When he encountered Vegeta on New Planet Vegeta, he was able to suppress his power in order to make it seem as though he was weaker than Paragus, thus throwing Vegeta off of the trail of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Fighting Style In terms of his fighting style, Broly primarily fought as a berserker. He favored a combination of physical moves and [[energy]]-based techniques, which acted to completely shut down his enemies. The legendary Saiyan was incredibly durable, allowing him to most physical and energy attacks, even from other Super Saiyan-level opponents, without receiving any damage. During his first battle with the Dragon Team, Broly demonstrated his incredible durability by taking a [[Kamehameha]] from Super Saiyan Gokū, at point-blank range, without receiving any damage whatsoever. This tactic was usually used a set up for a devastating physical attack; After Broly would resist an attack, he would immediately attack with a physical move of his own, such as his [[Lariat]]. This fighting style was incredibly effective, allowing him to take on the combined might of Super Saiyan Fourth Grades Gokū and Gohan, Super Saiyan Second Grade [[Trunks (Future)|Trunks]] and Vegeta, as well as Super Namek [[Piccolo]] (who had fused with [[God (character)|God]]). It later allowed him to fight off an older Gohan, a younger Trunks, Goten, [[Videl]], and [[Kulilin]] until the combined might of Gokū and his sons could kill him. Ki Usage Saiyan Forms From infancy, Broly was able to unlock the power of the [[Super Saiyan]] transformation thanks to the tremendous rage and power buried within him. Unlike traditional Super Saiyans, Broly had access to a myriad of forms unique to him: the Super Saiyans A, B, and C-types. These forms were dependent on Broly's ''ki'' output, and each possessed varying levels of impressive strength. As a Super Saiyan (A-type), Broly wielded enormous power, enabling him to contend with other powerful Super Saiyans such as his sworn enemy, Son Gokū. While transformed, Gokū was unable to seriously damage or phase Broly with his attacks, despite landing several. Even Vegeta's powerful energy blasts had no effect on him. This state came about due to Paragus forcing the mind-control ring on his son. Thus, the Super Saiyan (A-type) Broly exhibited is a restricted Super Saiyan form. While Broly still exhibited a large power increase, his hair took on a greenish-blue tint as did his eyes whenever he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Broly was born with the affinity to become the Super Saiyan (B-type) — a Saiyan transformation that surpassed the traditional Super Saiyan. While transformed, Broly made quick work of Super Namek Piccolo, Super Saiyan Fourth Grade Gokū and Super Saiyan Fourth Grade Gohan, the Super Saiyan Second Grade future Trunks, and even [[Super Saiyan Second Grade]] Vegeta. True to his Saiyan blood, Broly's power in this form increased enormously after he had recovered from the wound he had received from Gokū on New Vegeta. Rejuvenated with new power, Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form could fight and easily overwhelm a grown Gohan, even when he was using [[Super Saiyan 2]]. Power Level =